A Syndicate Life
by Chibi Sensei
Summary: Julia has a brother. He's just not who we expect. What happens when a harsh twisted past, a crazy present love, and the syndicate are mixed? A cold emotionless man, the lazy free player, the beautiful blond - this is the story.
1. Prolong

A Syndicate Life-The Beginning of a new life (chapter 1, prolong)  
  
Spike Spegial walked down the crowded street, knowing he was being watched. He spared a small glance to the perpetrator, and saw something, that looked as though he was the tough type. Would make a good bounty, if police could get his picture. He wasn't hidden that well and he knew it. His gray curls stuck out of the alley, barely covering a stone cold face.  
  
Raggedy green hair was brushed aside, as he stepped past tall double doors, hoping to pick up a little pay for the one day he had been at work this week. He stepped forward again, toward the service desk this time, and checked in. Still, his 'stalker,' as he thought of it, followed him quietly, noticed only by the one he watched. Spike wasn't scared of the guy, he knew well enough he could hold his own in a fight. The dirty man sat down at a desk, in a room, an office, dressed, and furnished, too well for his tastes. He looked down, at the desk, not like his at home, littered with who knows what, but nice, and tidy. On the center pad, used for the mouse usually, to the left, was a piece of paper, plain, white computer paper, folded neatly, into a single crease, coming out looking like an envelope, only larger. On the front, it said, in small, cursive, and excessively precise letters, Mr. Spegial. He looked at it for a moment, before slamming his eyelids shut, and taking a deep, deep breath. He picked it up, without ever opening his eyes, and was not surprised when the writing didn't even mess up the smooth texture. His eyes opened, and much to his objection, couldn't focus. 'Must be that liquor from last night,' he thought, not really caring the cause, just thinking about it, while his body adjusted to this place, that he considered, well, to put it simply, technical, and just not worth the little price he got from it, when he got it. Once he could see clearly again, he unfolded the paper, not the only one, reading its contents.  
  
(Letter)  
  
Mr. Spegial, we are sorry to inform you, that you do not seem able to fulfill you duties here, because of certain circumstances, such as, drinking problems, attendance trouble, dropping efforts, and many other unfit habits, and, therefore, are dismissed from all duties here. Thank you.  
  
(Letter End)  
Spike threw it down in disgust, making certain to rip it to shreds, each falling on the just vacuumed carpet. Not that he hadn't been expecting, and actually hoping for this, he just wasn't expecting it so soon; had he, he wouldn't have bothered with coming up here. He was not angry, nor upset; if anything, only slightly perturbed at the lack of pay.  
  
"How would you like a job, that pays, much more, than this, place, and where, I can assure you, you will not be fired, once you have been accepted," the man, watching the scene unfold spoke for the first time.  
  
"And what would that be," Spike responded, showing the agitation in his voice, never turning around.  
  
The man stepped forward, producing a small card, handing it to Spike, and speaking again. "Come by, tomorrow, 10:00 A.M., don't be late," and started walking toward the exit.  
  
"Wait," he called out. The man stopped, not looking back for him, but giving him his attention as requested. "What's your name," Spike continued, unfazed by his signs of boredom, quite used to them.  
  
"Vicious," he said, nothing else, and walking out of the room, leaving the other man to read the card, and deduct things for himself.  
  
So, he read the card, out loud. "Red Dragon Syndicate," he stopped, reading the rest silently. It gave directions. "I'll be there," he spoke to the man he knew was still in the hall. Vicious, as he had named himself, walked on out of the building. Spike followed, having no idea what life he was getting himself into. Having no idea the man that had been stalking him, would become his best friend, but then, be torn from him; by a single woman. A woman named Julia. 


	2. Acceptance

A Syndicate Life- accepted (chapter 2)  
  
Once again, he walked down the crowded streets, this time, as far as he knew, alone, or at least, not being watched. Once again, he walked through the double doors. Once again, he walked up to the desk; this time, he got a surprise. Spike had never really been inside a syndicate, and didn't know what to expect, but this defiantly wasn't it. As soon as he reached what he assumed to be the service desk, bullets shattered the glass, and the body of the receptionist was lying in a pool of crimson. It didn't really sicken him, he just moved. And then, it was over. Five men ran after the shooter; jumping out of the windows, doors, whatever was closest. Another two picked up the woman, and took her, come to think of it he didn't know, so, somewhere. The same man from yesterday, he called himself Vicious, or so Spike thought, emerged from the shadows, and told him where to go.  
  
Vicious glanced at his watch. "10:02. You're late."  
  
The dirty green haired man simply raised his eyebrows, and gave his, crooked grin. "Then, if there are complaints, I'll be leaving." He turned, but did not move.  
  
"Vicious. Keep him here," a deep voice spoke.  
  
"Come with me," Vicious resumed, ignoring the orders, and walking towards the right side 3rd door. Spike, finding this man to be slightly amusing, gave in, and walked beside the other. The two walked, side by side, for a ways, down a long hallway. Tile. Spike's shoes made loud sounds, while Vicious kept quite the whole way, trained to be silent. After awhile, they reached the top floor, and proceeded to the farthest door down, on the very end. Vicious knocked, and upon hearing the, "Come on," went inside, closing the door after Spike. There was a man, sitting in one of those long, tall black chairs, hiding all your features, in front of a large computer. He looked like the big type, not one to play games.  
  
"Mr. Spegial."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The man wheeled around quickly to face Spike. It proved to show a shadowy face, and hair, the color of Vicious', just not quite as long. A cynical smirk played his features well. "Mao. Mao Yenrai."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Mao. You have requested I come to work here?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Would you be willing to do so?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I would."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Mr. Yenrai has an eye for people like you - us," Vicious intruded into the discussion.  
  
"Yes, well, I know who is fit for the job," Mao took over again, "I don't want just anyone, who faints at the sight of blood."  
  
"That COULD be a problem for someone in this line of work," Spike followed his lead and continued.  
  
"Yes, and what do you consider this type of work to be, Mr. Spegial?"  
  
"The dirty kind."  
  
"You could say that," Vicious once again cut in.  
  
Spike looked over at him. 'He could be a pretty good guy.'  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Mao continued; "He can be a pretty good man sometimes, but he does have a problem. Can't seem to get enough blood. Homicide runs through his veins." Vicious remained silent to this remark.  
  
"Seems like the type."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes Vicious. And I think you know it, and honor it. But, enough chatter, you've got a job to do."  
  
"Which one of us," Vicious asked.  
  
"Both of you," Mao responded, the smirk once again finding it's way to his face.  
  
"I work alone."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Not for this mission boys. I need two people."  
  
"What is it," Vicious spoke, already over the dislike, knowing he would not win.  
  
"The jail downtown. We have some men down there, and we want them back. Also, the guard there. He used to work for us as well. That's how we got so many men arrested. He double-crossed us. Kill him."  
  
"And how should we go about this one," Vicious asked once again, a look of anxiousness in his eyes  
  
"However you find suitable."  
  
"Do you want anyone else left alive?"  
  
"That is not my business. Free them if you wish. Otherwise, it doesn't matter. None of them are syndicate material."  
  
"Bombs," Spike cut in.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Spegial. And how do you presume to do that, and get our men out, with it so heavily guarded?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"As do I," Vicious said, obviously not afraid of this man, or what might anger him.  
  
"Do as you can. Whatever you do, don't get caught. Vicious, you're my best man. Spike, we could really make something of you; we don't want to lose you."  
  
"Yeah, I've taken a liking to you," spoke Vicious.  
  
"Well, that could prove to be interesting," Spike responded, "I've taken a liking to you as well."  
  
"Good. You two should make a good team. You can work together whenever I need a good team."  
  
"You think," Spike sounded considerably enthusiastic.  
  
"Let's go," Vicious walked out the door, showing much less enthusiasm than his new comrade. And Spike followed, still not knowing, what he had just done. He had accepted the job. For life. There was only one thing he did know. If he ever left this place, it would be in a body bag. And if he ever betray them, he would not win. He could not. So, he was here now, and as far as he was concerned, loyal; loyal to the red dragon syndicate. And loyal to Mao. Mao Yenrai. Loyal to Vicious, and soon, to Julia as well. And his job in the feared red dragon syndicate, was official. Spike Spegial, syndicate member. In all his records, nothing had ever been as bad, or good, depending on what perspective you looked at it through, as this. Nothing at all.  
  
"Walk on your heals first, then slightly to the outer side. You don't make as much noise that way. Good to come in surprising your opponent. Nice advantage." Spike did such, and there was no more talk. 


	3. The job

A Syndicate Life-3  
  
It has been brought to my attention that Spike and Vicious were trained for the syndicate as kids; I am well aware of this. My story; my plot. Simple enough. I'm sorry, but if you don't like - don't read. That will fit into the plot. And this will switch views, but Spike has been the focus so far, since we don't really know any one else yet. But, yes, that will change. Thanks to the couple of reviewers. I hope once I actually put a plot into this, which there is a VERY twisted one, I will get more reviews.  
A woman, with long, blond hair walked down the halls, on her way home from the meeting. She wasn't that fond of the syndicate, but she had been brought here as a child, and as it was, there was no way out. Her and her brother were both stuck here.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey, Jeremy, come on! It's time for lunch!" The two ran toward the kitchen, racing against each other and the enticing smells. Just before they came out of the meadow they had been playing tag in, three men in tight black uniforms emerged from the weeds.  
  
"Jeremy," one of the men said.  
  
"Yeah," a young boy stepped forward, used to adults like this, and not as scared as he should have been.  
  
"Come with us," another man responded to his bravery.  
  
"No way, what for," the child remained his composure.  
  
"This is official syndicate business," the first one spoke, while the other two seized him.  
  
"NO," Julia screamed, watching her brothers struggling form lose energy quickly in the tight hold.  
  
"Julia, run," he responded.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," the third man caught her by a delicate arm, "Julia, hmm? Pretty name little girl. You're coming too." And then, both children were taken away, watching their mother, coming out of the house screaming for them held back by three more men.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
While lost in painful memories, Julia bumped into someone. She looked up while apologizing to see a fairly tall man with poofy green stuff hanging out of his head. He was dressed casually, not for syndicate business. And he was here. The girl was confused now. She looked fully up now, and saw the man walking with him. "Hello Vicious."  
  
"Julia - Spike; Spike - Julia."  
Spike's point of view  
  
Spike's thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone bump into him. He mumbled a curse and heard them apologize. He looked up then, to see a woman with long blondish golden hair flowing down her back. Her enchanting blue eyes captured his, and he barely heard when Vicious introduced them too each other. When she walked past, not noticing his stunned face, he noticed Vicious staring at him.  
  
"Don't fall for her," the deep voice commanded as soon as Spike came back to.  
  
"Why, she you gal," he responded, unaffected by the sudden sternness.  
  
"You could say that," Vicious fought back, continuing on his way, and closing the conversation.  
Vicious' point of view  
  
"You could say that," he replied simply, walking off, as not to give his past away. 'My past. Why can't I tell him? He seems nice enough. But, I learned long ago not to trust people. If they are loyal, that was their loss, not yours; if not, you've made the right choice. Too bad for him.'  
  
Switch to Spike again  
  
He headed home. Vicious was to meet him outside the prison at exactly 11:00 p.m. tonight, and he wanted to get some sleep first. 'Falling for her. Yeah, right. I've already fallen. He can get that fact straight in his head. And what does he mean, "You could say that?" Either she is or she isn't. Simple. And they don't except people into the syndicate this easily. Do they? Something has to be up. Julia. What a pretty name.' He was home now, and climbed into his bed, hoping to actually rest for once. No such luck. He lie awake for about an hour before he got up groaning from sleep deprivation, heading to the fridge for at least something to eat before his first big job. Of course. No food. Mars was expensive. Why here of all places did he have to be accepted to the syndicate on Mars? Mars? Better than earth at least. At least the food here was actually edible. He glanced at the clock laying in the living room. 10:28. He left the kitchen, refrigerator door standing open, to put some darker clothing on. He wasn't new to the 'sneak around' business; dark blue jeans, a black denim shirt. He pulled them on quickly. He didn't have much time. He knew he could make it, but he would have to run. He knew better than to take a car somewhere with that high security. The motor would get them caught in an instance.  
  
"And whatever you do, don't get caught. Vicious, you're our best man. Spike, we could really make something out of you," he remembered Mao's speech. He ran outside, making sure to lock the door after pushing a key in his pocket. He made sure he wasn't being watched, which, he possibly could have been, considering where he was going, and made a run for the chapel downtown that he knew marked the halfway point. He was there soon, and not even out of breath yet. He looked down at his watch. 10:48. He would be right on time. He ran the rest of the ways swiftly, climbing behind the bushes he was supposed to wait at. He looked at his watch again, only visible because of the street lights. 10:59. Good. He looked back up, and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. They were the only thing really visible, and looked demonic. He guessed it was Vicious when he gave a thumbs up sign. Or so he thought; that's what he made it out to be at least. Bah. They were ready.  
  
"Got the bombs?"  
  
"Of course, do you really think I, a master at this, would come unprepared? With out the bombs? Imbecile," Vicious replied.  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"This is easy work. This is absolutely nothing."  
  
"Really? Then why did Mao assign two people to it."  
  
"One, he wanted to see how you work. I am reporting to him on that. Two, if one of us gets caught, we will obviously be in police hands; there will still be someone to carry out the mission."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Shut-up. Let's go."  
  
"Where do we start?"  
  
"The main hall. Only the receptionist will be there at this hour. We can easily get her out of the way. We will be on a timer. The bombs will go off on us if we aren't fast enough. You set the bombs there, and I'll get the guards from the main halls. I'll knock guards out, and you set bombs. Use the walkie-talkie I gave you earlier to communicate. Just beep every hall. If I don't respond within ten minutes, I've been captured, and you have to finish. You shouldn't have to worry about that though, I won't get caught."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Run." They both left.  
  
'Here goes nothing. Nothing at all.'  
  
"I hope your right about this Vicious," he whispered.  
  
"I am. Now shut up before you get us both caught, and we get thrashed by Mao."  
  
"We would be in jail idiot."  
  
"Mao would bail us out. We would have to deal with him."  
  
"How bad could that be?"  
  
"His current bounty is 28 million. Tell you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Let's go." 


	4. memories

A Syndicate Life 4  
  
AN: Last night, while I was in the shower, I got this great idea for my plot. It is original, it is ssooo cool. But I'll shut up and write now. But I promise this WILL get exciting.  
Julia sat on a ruby sofa in her small apartment. She had been remembering too much lately. She had pushed the memories back for so long, and they were coming back, and she couldn't avoid them. She let them flood back on her now.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Julia ran inside her house. Her mom was gone to the grocery store, and her brother with them. Her older brother was the only one there with them. He was 18 now. Eric. He was in the shower now. She could hear the water running. She was probably about 9 then. The door slammed shut, and she skipped in, singing along with her headphones. Then, she gently put them down when her song went off.  
  
"I want some candy!" The young blond haired girl pranced into her mothers room, grabbing her purse, and pulling out random things. A brush, and some papers fell out. She put the brush back in, but glanced casually at the papers first. She read the titles; 'Honda payment, divorce form, home security.' "Wait. Divorce form? Nah, mommy wouldn't get divorced, she loves daddy too much!" The girl replaced the papers, and left again, thinking about the new development, forgetting the candy, her primary cause.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"But they did. And they never told me why. Jeremy knew. He still does. I'm sure of it. But. . .I'm almost afraid to ask him. So, I won't. Not like he would tell me. Something was going on. And it involved him. But he won't tell me. Selfish ba--. No. It is probably better that I do not know. It would only fire my rage. Eric knew too. Too bad he's dead. Yeah. And Jeremy knows who killed him too. That probably fit into the twisted plot too. I will find out. I will. And I will know. And I will cast my revenge. I will. I will know. I must!" She lay down. And wept. And fell into a slumber. One with images of what could have been. What was. What might be. And that troubled her.  
"Spike, Vicious, you did well; Vicious, you are dismissed," Mao spoke to the duet. Vicious took his cue and left them. "Spike."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Vicious has reported to me on your job."  
  
"Really? I could have never guessed."  
  
"Then you ARE an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, look at you," he pulled out a cigarette, only to find he had no lighter.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," Mao handed him one. Spike was silent. "So, wanna know how you did?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And I quote him, ' fine for someone of his skill. Actually more than I expected from someone new.'"  
  
"Someone new? I've done this kind of stuff before."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Spike Spegial. Hit man from 2000-2007."  
  
"Not that common of knowledge. . ."  
  
"I'm not that common of a man, Mr. Spegial. I told you, I choose my men carefully."  
  
"I didn't think you really accepted random people into the syndicate."  
  
"Of course not. Do you think we are idiots?"  
  
"You would have to be. So, what now?"  
  
"Your in."  
  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"How do you see that?"  
  
"I'm still alive."  
  
"Clever."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"You're dismissed." Spike walked out.  
Julia-Dream  
  
Julia lay on her sofa still, thinking of her past. Just then, her door flew open; seven men, armed with machine guns, barged in. They took one look at her, and ran past. By this time, she was on her feet. They ran behind the sofa she had previously been on, and to the back wall. During this time, Vicious walked in casually and slowly, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Vi-Vicious? What's going on," she stammered. The gray haired man simply stood in the doorway, not answering her. She should have figured such. Julia turned back toward the men. Then she saw him. He stood up. A figure, about 19 it would seem; he was tall and slender, with long silver hair flowing down his back, but at a closer look held in a ponytail. Shaggy clothes hung off him. He was pushed against the wall, and was being questioned.  
  
"Where is he," one of the men screamed at him, not allowing him any room to breath.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him in 3 years," the new figure retorted back, breathing hard.  
  
"Last chance," another man spoke, pushing the gun to his head.  
  
"I don't know," the one being threatened fought back once again, defiantly, knowing there was no way out of this. Bang. The gun shot, and the man was released, slumping down the wall, covering the tile floor in blood.  
  
"How about you," the men switched their attention to Julia, now pinning her to the wall next to Vicious.  
  
"Vicious, help me," she spoke out, somehow knowing he wouldn't. And he didn't.  
  
"I'll take it from here boys," he spoke, ignoring her pleas. The men backed off of her. Vicious didn't bother holding her down, knowing she wouldn't run; Julia knew she could not win if this came to force.  
  
"Where is he," Vicious repeated the same procedure as the other men.  
  
"Who," Julia managed to spit out, not as frightened with Vicious as she was with the strangers.  
  
"Don't play dumb," one of the other men spoke out, only to be punched in the nose by Vicious.  
  
"I said leave this to me," Vicious explained himself.  
  
"What's with this Vicious? What's going on? Who are you trying to find," Julia begged in desperation.  
  
"She really doesn't know," whispered went through the men.  
  
"Shut up. She better know," Vicious responded to their secrets, his hearing trained for such. The men shut up now, obviously fearing Vicious, their supposable leader. "Julia. WHERE IS HE," he now slammed her against the sofa she was earlier sitting on.  
  
"Vicious. I don't know what's going on, and I don't know who your looking for."  
  
"Your dad Julia. Your dad. Where is he. Tell me. Now!"  
  
" I. . .I. . .thought you knew. I thought you knew," she spoke in shock, finding her brother really didn't know what was going on. "And, who was that man, the one you killed?"  
  
"You don't know any of it do you? Your dad isn't dead Julia, he has been running from the syndicate for 8 years. That man. That was your brother Julia. Eric! He's been hiding here all night!"  
  
"N-No. It's not true. It can't be." Vicious pulled the trigger.  
  
End Dream  
  
And with the gunshot to her head, she awoke. 


	5. Aurthors Note: Disclaimerdon't bother re...

This will be short, but it might be awhile before I update, and I wanted to get this out. First of all, anything that's not like the anime, it's just my story, so live with it. Next, I just remembered something. I like to call it a disclaimer. So yeah, from now, I have one! I don't own Cowboy Bebop! Now everyone is happy I hope. Not that I think anyone should really care, but I HAVE to put that, so there: a disclaimer. So, there, my note. Be happified. 


	6. Forbidden and Hidden love

Spike walked confidently toward Mao's office where he had been requested. He had been here about a week, and already, he was comfortable. It was just that he knew how these people thought. They lived their lives around constant homicide. Like him. He had always done that. It was like Mao said. He had been a hit man until three years ago. "Man; it's hard to believe it's already been three years. I still remember every drop of blood, every body falling. It's all so sharp and clear. I just can't believe it's been so long."

"Yeah. I know how it feels," Julia started walking beside him.

"And just how," Spike continued.

"She's been here since she was a small child," Vicious came on to his other side.

"I know how fast life can go by. I've been here, what, 20, no, 30. . .30. . .38 years," Julia picked up the conversation again.

"You came here when you were. . . 7?"

"That's right. 1965," Vicious answered, not giving Julia any chances to mess it all up.

"Where are you two heading anyways," Spike changed the subject, seeing Julia flinch and become uncomfortable. 

"Mao," they said in unison. "And you," Julia asked, obviously relaxing at leaving what she had been tortured with so often lately.

"Same. Any idea what he wants us for," Spike responded to her relaxation by doing so himself.

"No. Unless Julia does," Vicious responded, once again quickly. 'Oh, but I do know.'

"No," Julia answered his silent question, "me neither." 'But do I. Mao doesn't have to say these kinds of things, and it's all falling into place. I think I get it now. That dream. This meeting. All of us. I really hope this isn't what it seems.'

'And to think, I am probably the only one who actually does know. It's just too obvious,' Spikes' thoughts seemed out of place.

They stood at the door now. Each took a deep, silent breath, before they all three pushed upon the door, not caring to knock, basically knowing what they were in for. 

"Spike; Vicious; Julia" Mao welcomed the trio. "Spike, go into the back room. Vicious. Julia. Have a seat. I'm sure you know what this is about." Spike did as ordered, and sat down on a comfortable snow white couch, stretching out, knowing how long those three would take.

Vicious and Julia took their seats as well, knowing exactly the same thing as Spike did. 

"Well. Anyone care to start," Mao spoke. Both the others were silent. "Guess not. I'm going to be blunt about this. Spike has feelings for you, Julia. Very strong feelings. And I think you have feelings for him too." Still, they remained silent. "Vicious. I know you're not too happy about this. What, with everything that's happened and all."  Vicious looked up, sending him a glare that clearly said, 'No.' 

"I'll be blunt about it as well, Vicious. He's right. Me and Spike have always had a connection somehow."

"Yeah. I know. Julia."

"Stop," Mao interrupted Vicious. "Just remember. Love within the syndicate is not permitted. But. Under such circumstances, I will leave it to you."

"Julia," Vicious continued, "do you love him?"

Tears stood at the brim of Julia's eyes. But she was strong. She wouldn't cry. Not were they could see her. Mao. Vicious. Spike. God, Spike. "I."

"I won't allow it," Vicious understood the one word. 

"You will," Mao contradicted.

"I don't," Julia quieted the arguing pair, knowing what she said was a lie. Both men shut up at this, only half way believing her. 'God, but do I. I love him with all my heart, but I just can't have him!' 

"Spike," Mao called the other man in, obviously not sure of the two already here. Spike walked in. Vicious made room for Spike next to him, making it obvious where he was to sit. But he didn't. He sat on the other side of Julia. "You love her."

"No."

"Report back to me in one month. Dismissed." The three left. As soon as they were out of his hearing range, the conversation started up again. Julia didn't hear any of it. She turned to leave. And they waited for her, knowing where this would go.

"You love her."

"Yeah."

"Don't mess with her."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

And there they parted. Where Spike walked toward his house. Dreading the calls he knew awaited him.


	7. The Truth of the family revealed

Spike sat up on the bed to the phone blaring in his ear. He looked at the clock. 9:00. He had a bad feeling about today. He picked up the phone. "What?"  
  
"Isn't that sweet," Julia retorted.  
  
"You woke me up," Spike spat, not really caring what she thought right about then.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I just called to tell you I can't have lunch today."  
  
"Why," Spike sounded less perturbed now and a little more anxious at what was going on with her.  
  
"Vicious has a job. Nothing big. I just don't trust him - I'm going to tag along," she sighed.  
  
"What? I thought Mao put him off duty this month. Said he'd been working to hard."  
  
"He did? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I was there. Vicious said he would tell you, not to worry about it."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"I don't think he forgot either. I'm coming with you. I'll be over there in 15 minutes. Don't leave."  
  
"Wha! No! Honestly, Vicious doesn't even know I'm going to be there."  
  
"No buts, I'm coming over now," Spike spoke quickly, afterwards hanging up, giving the frantic woman on the other line no time to argue with his decision.  
  
And he kept his word. In 10 minutes Julia heard the doorbell. She sighed, and went to open the door. "Your early. Let's go," Julia never let him see the inside of her house, walking out, shoving him slightly, and closing the door once again as she went on her way.  
  
"Just what exactly is this job," Spike found that annoyance again.  
  
"I have no idea. That's what scares me. But. . .the name. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Of the target?"  
  
"Let's talk about something else."  
  
"No. Answer me."  
  
"Yes. Of the target."  
  
"Why? What's the name?"  
  
"E-Eric," she stuttered remembering her dream from awhile ago. She had still been having dreams about her family.  
  
"Yeah? Who's he?"  
  
"Eric was my brothers name. He supposedly died in a car wreck with my parents. But there were never any bodies. The car was burned."  
  
"Something's going down. And I don't like the looks of it."  
  
By now, they were just in the alley of Vicious' apartment. They saw his car speed off, and followed at a far distance, out of sight. One Julia called 'safe.' Finally, they came to an old abandoned house. Or at least it was assumed to be abandoned. Vicious alone stepped out of the jeep and walked up the stepping stones with his hands by his side and a cynical smirk illuminating his features as usual. Julia and Spike crept into nearby bushes. Vicious kicked down the door and a man ran out. Tall and slender. It was just like the man from Julia's dreams. And memories flooded her. "Eric."  
  
Vicious didn't hear her. And unfortunately, neither did Eric. "He's your brother isn't he," Spike spoke in a whisper barely audible.  
  
"Vicious can't. He's. . ." she trailed off again, obviously having a painful past. But Vicious could. As they were talking, what Julia feared happened. Vicious grabbed the man by his neck, slamming him up against the creaking trailer. There were no by-standers to witness it.  
  
"Sorry, Eric. I hate to do this. But you've seen too much. You've run from me for too long. It's time," Vicious remained emotionless throughout his speech.  
  
"2 years. And you've finally found me. Just tell her I'm sorry - I love her."  
  
Vicious pulled the dagger hidden in his trench coat and slit his throat before anything else could be said. "ERIC!" A scream from the bushes emerged, just as Julia ran out, Spike on her heels. Vicious looked utterly amused. He moved, and let her reach the body, holding Spike back. He pushed his way through the chaos and calmly drove away from the scene in front of him. Julia looked down on the body. Gore never effected her much. It couldn't in that line of business. No tears were shed. She silently arose and walked back to her own car, motioning for the other man to follow. He did so without a word. They drove until they returned to Julia's home. "Care to stay for awhile? There are some things you need to know." Spike nodded. She unlocked the door, stepping in first, not bothering to hold the door for Spike. He took the hint and stepped inside himself. It wasn't much.  
  
'Seems as though all anyone can afford these days is an apartment,' Spike thought. He sat down on her peach sofa next to her. She leaned over on his shoulder. At first, he could only feel her body shudder. Then, silent tears finally came, and wet his skin slightly. He smiled a bit. After awhile, she started to try explaining things.  
  
"I had another brother. One almost my age. Jeremy. We were taken to the syndicate together as kids. Our parents, they, I don't think they died in a car crash."  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
There was no time for a response. Vicious walked in. He closed the door behind him. He sat on the chair to the right of the sofa. "I think it's time you should know what happened."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Should I leave," Spike spoke nervously, understanding this was private.  
  
"No. I want you here," Julia replied, her eyes never leaving Vicious'. So no one left.  
  
"I think you know who it was I killed."  
  
"And Mao has no idea," Julia picked it up.  
  
"I killed YOUR parents. You know good and well there was no car crash. It was all a set up. I owed ya dad something."  
  
"And what about Eric and mom! What did they do," Julia got vaguely defensive.  
  
"It's like I said to Eric. They saw too much."  
  
"Jeremy, that's not true!"  
  
Spike stared for a second once he figured out just what was going on.  
  
"That's not my name."  
  
"I'm s-sorry. Vicious."  
  
At this point, for the first time in his life, Spike fainted.  
  
AN: Did you guys catch that? If not. . .I don't think I should bother to say. Just ask someone. I just realized how twisted this was. Ja. 


	8. Things explained and unchoiced aliances ...

Spike sat up to see Julia staring off into space. They were alone now. Then he remembered what had happened. "Okay, did I miss something," Spike said, startling Julia out of her trance.

"No. I just. . .I never told anyone."

"About your family?"

"About him."

"So Vicious is your brother."

"Yeah."

"You wanna clear a few things up for me, then?"

"Where do I start?"

"What exactly did he owe your dad?"

"Our dad. He. . .was abused as a small child."

"Explains the look. And how silent and distant he is."

"I guess so. It just hurts me that I never knew."

"He just told you. And where is he anyways?"

"He walked out on me. And I warn you –" Julia started

"He'll come after us next," Spike finished for her. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked in now and killed us."

"He wouldn't."

"Wouldn't it?" They both turned to the cold and emotionless voice. "That lock on the back door is pretty flimsy, you know. If you had the chance you might have wanted to look into getting a new one. But. . .like you said: you're just like everyone else in your family. You saw too much."

"Just one thing. That message he gave you. Who was it to? Do you know," Spike acted like he didn't really care the information he had pretty much sealed his fate.

"It was for Jules. But she already knew that."

"You think we plan to let you kill us?"

"I can overpower  you."

"Your stupider than I thought Vicious. She's already gone. Left when we were talking, when your attention was elsewhere."

"No. Maybe you're stupider than I thought Spike. Do you really think I didn't see her? And do you really think I don't have men here with me?"

"Do you really think they can hold her?"

"Do you really think I can't find her?"

"Not with where she's at."

"And just where would that be?"

"Yeah Vicious. I risk everything to save her just so I can tell you where she is."

"I'm out of here. I know you well enough. You on my side or hers? You with her or dead?"

"What do you want from me," Spike was almost screaming now.

"Anything I choose," Vicious headed toward the front door, standing open.

"And you think I'm just going to let you walk all over me," Spike didn't move.

"If you place any value at all in your life, then yes."

"And if I don't?"

"You should start."

The duet walked out of the room. Spike sighing in defeat and Vicious smirking at how easy his prey was. Prey. Yes, that was a nice way to think of it. Five bloody men decorated the cement in front of a black car, the sky blue velvet jacket Julia was wearing just minutes ago in one's grasp. It sickened Spike to think that these men died so willingly for such a cold-hearted man. 'I know I won't go down that easily. And it definitely won't be by his hand or working for him.'

"Worthless. These men. The syndicate says they're trained them well. They were here 4 or 5 years before I was, and they're still worthless. Earth men. They act tough, but they were beat by a women. Jules. She's strong, I'll give her that, but they should still be better than that. I didn't hire them to get killed and lose her! Where is she?" Vicious started getting pushy now, and Spike was having second thoughts. There was silence. "Do you really care to betray me," the man continued slowly, in a cold cruel voice.

"I. . ." Spike made up his mind right then. "Kill me now, I won't tell you where she is, and I won't help you kill her. Never."

"Spike, you're a good man, I don't want to lose you," Vicious waited until they reached the shadows of the alley they had started headed into and pulled a gun from his trench coat, placing it directly on Spikes' temple, "Is a woman worth your life, the best life you've ever had?" It was obvious Vicious was only playing around now, taunting him, knowing what his decision would be. He would gladly let him work with him, but he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger either, if he only heard the defying words he was waiting on. But they never came. 

"Kill me. I. . .you're a better man than I could ever be, and I would love to stay and work with ya, but you know, the truth is, the reason it would be so hard to find her, is because I have no idea where she is." Spike was calm now, he knew Julia would never be safe, and it would only mean his death anyways if he gave Vicious an incorrect location. And Vicious wasn't stupid enough to fall for that anyhow. 

Vicious pulled the gun back and threw it down into the mud next to where they were standing. He grabbed a spare he knew was always placed in Spike's left pocket. "It isn't loaded. Let's go. We'll find her." Those were his last words before Spike became his new best friend, for sparing his life more than a few times. Or at least, it seemed. Those were also his last words before they walked out of the alley, going on the wildest search either of them  would ever live to see. Those were his last words before the rivalry between the two began. And Spike just walked on, not seeing where he was going, just knowing, this experience was going to show him the truth of this dream, of love, of hate, of friendship, of homicide, of this family, of him. And he knew if he lived through it, he would be a changed man. But that was so far off, and he needed to get drunk. 

"Can we go to a bar first?"

"Good idea." So they headed off to the nearest bar, Spike hoping to forget all this mess he had gotten himself into in a drunken state, and Vicious hoping to get some information on his sisters whereabouts, and a few drinks himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't really like the bluntness of this chapter, but hopefully it will clear up a few things.


	9. the real truth

Vicious walked through dusty streets, thinking about his next move. 'Where would she go,' he thought. 'Jules. . .man, I must be a bit too isolated; I don't even know where my own sister would go.' Rain dripped down onto his grayish-white hair, but he never looked up. He reached into his always present trench-coat, and pulled out a small slip of paper. It read: "293, Shady Lane Overnight Hotel, Mars." Vicious returned to his thoughts, 'Spike. . .nice hotel choice.' He kept on reading: "592-7165. Call for reservations." A small smirk ran across his lips. Vicious walked up to the nearest pay phone, and dialed in Spike's number.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@###$$$%%%^&*())_~!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*(((((()  
  
Spike lie on his bed, arms stretched out, and door locked, staring at the spinning ceiling fan. He was wide awake. Poofy green hair stuck out, and as Spike sat up, he reached for a comb on his dresser, pushing it through his hair, no matter how little difference it made. He didn't feel so bad about betraying Julia. 'Maybe all this time with Vicious has made me grow cold, and distant, just like him.' Spike jumped as his phone rang. He picked it up, half hoping it was Julia. No such luck. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, Spike, I got a lead, let's go." The reply was quick and sharp, making Spike regret he had even picked up the receiver.  
  
"Alright. Where do we meet," Spike said regretfully.  
  
"I'll come there. Be ready." Spike heard a beeping noise as Vicious hung up his end of the line. Spike lay down the phone as well, but as soon as he did, it rang again. Spike sighed, and picked it up again.  
  
"What Vicious," he spoke in an agitated voice.  
  
"Sp-Spike?" The line was full of static, and you couldn't make out a picture, but it sounded like a woman's voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alone?" The line still wasn't clear, and now Spike could make out faint sobs.  
  
"Yes. I am. What are you? Someone else who wants to kill me?"  
  
"Sike. It's Juliya." The static was almost unbearable now.  
  
"Julia! Where are you," Spike's worried tone echoed through the phone.  
  
"293, Shady Lane Overnight Hotel, Mars."  
  
"Okay, look, I can barely understand you. I'm working with Vicious to hunt you down. But. . .don't worry, I'm not on his side, your safe. But he has a lead, and he should be here anytime." There was a knock on the door, and Spike lowered his voice. "There he is. I'm sorry, call me back, get out of there!" Spike hung up, and rushed to the door. When he opened it, Vicious gave him an impatient, deadly glare.  
  
'Oh, god, he knows.' Spike's eyes, (yes he has both) widened at the thought. He looked up, and gasped at how far Vicious had walked off already. Spike ran to catch up with him. "And just where is this lead taking us?"  
  
"A hotel."  
  
"What hotel?"  
  
"Shady Lane Overnight."  
  
"Do you know the room number?"  
  
Vicious handed his comrade the paper, and Spike read aloud. "293, Shady Lane Overnight, Mars." He stopped reading there, knowing all he needed to. He also knew what he was going to do. They walked out of the building in silence. There was no noise on the ride there either, until about 5 minutes before arriving, when Spike spoke up and started asking questions. "Where did you get this lead?"  
  
"The bar."  
  
"What are we going to do anyways, just walk in, and demand to see a customer?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
Now, they pulled into the parking lot, and Vicious stepped out of car, walking towards the entrance, not waiting for Spike to follow. They walked into the lobby room, side by side, and up to the service desk.  
  
"May I help you," the lady there spoke without looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Give me the key to room 293," Vicious spoke in a half way polite voice.  
  
The woman clicked through a few things on her computer before turning back to them. "Sorry, that room is occupied."  
  
Vicious calmly jumped over the desk, pulling out his katana in the process. In the time it took the woman to protest, the blade was at her throat. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, give me the key to room 293." Now, Vicious spoke in that harsh, commanding voice, that anyone hardly ever disobeyed.  
  
The woman apparently got the point, and reached towards her top drawer, and pulled out a shining key. Then, she handed it to Vicious. He jerked it out of her grasp, with a quick snicker. Spike smirked. Vicious tossed the key over the counter to Spike, and he caught it with ease, although it was quick and unexpected. The man sitting on the couch had lay down his magazine, and was looking at this amazing scene in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," Vicious spoke sarcastically before inserting the katana into her neck. At this sight, the man screamed. Upon hearing this, Spike turned around, pulled out his gun, and shot the man. "Such unnecessary homicide, Spike," Vicious spoke again, still in that sarcastic tone. Spike only glared at him, and started up the stairs. A few people came out of the halls, and they were instantly shot down.  
  
"Hey, Vicious. What are we going to do when we find her? You can't kill your own sister," Spike spoke, trying to get out of him hurting Julia.  
  
"I killed my own brother didn't I? I can, and I will. And it won't be quick." Vicious replied quickly, running faster now, with Spike right beside him.  
  
This was the point where Spike ran in front of Vicious, and stopped him. Spike turned around, so that the two were facing each other. Vicious searched his so called comrades eyes. Then, just as quickly as you could see, the katana was at Spike's throat. "Do you dare to betray me, when I have spared you more than once," came the cold, hard reply to his actions.  
  
"Why should it matter? You won't kill me."  
  
"Care to test that theory? Keep on talking."  
  
"You won't. Because you know Julia won't answer to you." At this point, Spike turned, and continued walking towards Julia's room. 


	10. Who's in control?

Julia ran out of the hotel. She saw Vicious' car coming up quickly, and ran to her own car. She argued with herself for a moment, and took the risk of going back to her apartment to pick up her ship. When she got there, Julia quickly jumped in. The golden haired woman checked her gage. "No gas, and no time to get some," she muttered, to know one but herself. The practically silent ship would be a sure advantage. As it started up, she decided on where to go. Julia sped through the galaxy. At least the places she could go. "I always hated this planet. I'll get gas here, and leave. But I'll stay here for now. Vicious knows I hate place, it will be the last place he suspects."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+|~!@#$%^&*()_+|~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_  
  
Vicious busted down the door, only to find no one was there. The two destroyed anything and everything in their way, in a quick, sadistic search. No clues. Vicious pulled a small electronic device out of his trench coat, and looked at the green, beeping dot, moving across the grid. Then, you could see a fainter, still, red dot.  
  
"Let me guess, her car and ship," Spike asked, peering over the other man's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Vicious spoke, barely covering a snicker.  
  
'Oh, great. She didn't even check for traps!'  
  
Vicious walked over to the phone in the room, and dialed Julia's cell phone.  
  
Spike immediately recognized the digits. 'And now, no, she wouldn't be stupid enough to pick it up. Would she?'  
  
"Hello," Spike heard her mutter.  
  
'Great. She answers!' Spike continued to go ballistic in his thoughts. In the meantime, Vicious switched over to the video phone, making sure to hide his face. He grabbed and silenced Spike, pulling his sword over the ever popular throat area. This is the first image he let Julia see. Spike didn't bother to struggle.  
  
"I don't think I have to explain your situation to you, now do I, dear sister?" Then Vicious whispered into Spike's ear: "Just play along."  
  
And Spike was smart enough to do just that. At least it seemed so. Julia looked at him, her eyes pleading for an explanation. And she got one. Spike mouthed out the word 'trap' to her, hoping that would get the message across without alerting the guy holding a sword to his throat (a.k.a. Vicious.) It worked.  
  
"Jeremy, I"  
  
"My name is Vicious."  
  
"Vicious,:" she corrected, "I will not."  
  
Maybe Spike was wrong. A small trickle of blood ran from his neck, down across his shirt. And the cut was getting deeper by the minute. Spike did his best not to scream, so he didn't alarm Julia in any way. But when the cut got deep enough, he did. A deep, short scream, but still a scream. "Vicious," came his plead. And then he whispered, "your going to kill me."  
  
Vicious smirked. "I know."  
  
Now, Spike grimaced. Vicious was right outside his vein. "Why, Vicious?"  
  
"You think I don't know what you said to her? You think I don't know she called? You think I don't know who's side your on? She's not the only one stupid enough not to check for traps. Do you really think I would spare you for companionship? Jules. Come."  
  
But Julia didn't move. She stared at the still grimacing male for answers.  
  
"Spike," Vicious commanded, "tell her."  
  
"Julia," Spike choked out, "he knows."  
  
"Julia, come," Vicious repeated.  
  
"Where are you," Julia gave in.  
  
At this, Spike sighed, and Vicious snickered. "Why, your hotel room, Jules. How long 'till you're here?"  
  
"3 hours at the least."  
  
"C'mon, Jules. Do you think I'm that stupid? What are you going to do?  
No, I don't care. But I highly suggest you don't do it."  
  
"I have to go by my apartment."  
  
"Jules, you really think I won't do it, don't you?"  
  
"20 minutes."  
  
Vicious smirked. "Better." Vicious hung up the phone after saying  
this.  
  
"Alright, Vicious. Now what," Spike said, now a little recovered.  
  
"We wait. And Spike. . .whose side are you on?"  
  
"If I say Julia's you'll kill me, so, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're a smart man, Spike." 


End file.
